


Accident

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [386]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt, Hurt Richard, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 16:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4794695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Hey, can you write an angsty fluffy Misha/Richard please? It can be anything... Maybe an accident? Thank you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accident

**Author's Note:**

> I don't accept prompts here, only on my tumblr lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com

Misha heard the loud crash that emitted from the garage, and he dashed out to investigate.

“Richard!? Richard? What happened? Richard!” Misha said, seeing his partner on the floor, dazed.

Broken glass was all around Richard, and Misha quickly started brushing off any glass Richard had on him, and Misha saw the cuts that were on Richard’s body.

“Oh my god, are you OK?” Misha asked.

“I…I think so?” Richard said, unsure. “My…my leg’s not in the best of condition and my head hurts.”

“We need to get you to a hospital.” Misha said, helping pull Richard up.

“I’ll be fine.” Richard insisted. He tried to walk on his bad leg, and cried out, almost collapsing. Misha helped Richard gain his balance and Misha brought Richard to their car.

Misha grabbed the keys quickly, starting the car and driving away.

_

At the hospital, Misha waited anxiously for the doctors to come back with results.

When they finally did, Misha was on them quickly.

“How is he? Is he OK? How injured is he? Can I take him home with me? Can I see him?”

“One at a time.” The doctor said. “He’s fine. He’s OK. His leg is broken pretty badly and he’ll be out of commission for a while. He also has a concussion along with the cuts. We want to keep him overnight, just to make sure there isn’t anything else wrong, but first thing tomorrow, you can take him. And yes, you can go see him now. He’s in room 1125.”

“Thank you.” Misha nodded, rushing off to find Richard. When he walked in the room, Richard’s leg was in a huge cast, and there were bandages and wrappings around his body.

“Hey.” Richard grinned, and Misha moved over, hugging him without a word. “Hey…” Richard repeated, voice softer. “I’m OK.” He said, wrapping his arms around Misha.

“I know…I was just really scared.” Misha said softly, burying his head in Richard’s shoulder.

“I know. But it’ll be OK. They’re keeping me overnight, but I’ll be back tomorrow.”

Misha nodded, and whimpered softly.

“Hey…I’m OK. I’ll be home and back to myself in no time. But I’m glad you care so much, Misha. Means a lot.”

Misha gave another nod, and Richard gave a soft kiss on the side of Misha’s head.


End file.
